


It Just Happens

by HimeCeres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Past Harry Potter/Cho Chang - Freeform, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeCeres/pseuds/HimeCeres
Summary: Ron demanding to know why he isn't good enough causes a heated debate about Harry's sex life. In the end will Ron get what he wants or will he have ruined it all because of the spat between them?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It Just Happens

**Author's Note:**

> An older work of mine from 2011. Originally posted on FanFiction, and then on Adult FanFiction.

Back in their first year of Hogwarts seven years seemed great, at least to Harry and Hermione- not so much Ron because he had a lot to live up to because of his brothers. Nevertheless, now here they were in their seventh year and Hogwarts looked all but great. Here only to finish what they had not last year due to the war. They were adults and these walls could offer them little they had not already learned previous years or last year on their own. Things were different amongst the trio now and not just because of the war- making this year even more difficult.

"Jerk," Ron blurted the moment he felt someone bump his or her shoulder against his. He did not care whether it was intentional or not. Currently all he cared about was getting into the Gryffindor common room and into his room.

"Sorry mate," Harry said as he looked up from the book he had been casually reading.

"Like hell you are," Ron growled and balled his fists. He had been keeping a lot to himself, and causing a lot of tension amongst them. However, no one really paid attention to this because it was typical Ron and Harry when they were at odds with one another.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" This was the straw to break the camel's back. It was time to clear the air and get it out in the open. So what if they were estranged now after so many years of friendship. Things should not be like this!

"You!" Ron snarled as the portrait door snapped shut behind them.

"Me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes you! You fuck everything with two legs and are oblivious to those who care about you!" Ron spat out. He was sick and tired of Harry giving him the once over, about it always being about Harry.

Harry's eyes went large with shock. He could count all the people he had been with on one hand. They were flings and hardly anything serious but that was his business. Aside from Ginny, he had not hurt anyone at least not intentionally. "Is this about Ginny?" 'Here we go again,' he thought to himself.

"In part yes, but overall it is about me! Why the bloody hell won't you give me the time of day?" Ron was hurt. He had not really realized it until now. After a couple of relationships with girls, he realized what he wanted in life, and just how out of reach it was.

"You?" Harry was confused as ever. He had never had a 'go' with Ron. Never had really put much thought into it. He never really wanted to explore that path with his friend- to ruin things between them. However, he was seeing that he had hurt his friend anyways.

"When I left you took advantage of me being separated from Hermione and made your move. And, don't give me the bull shit about things just happening!" A couple of tears slipped down Ron's cheeks.

-This was the first time Harry's fist made contact with Ron.-

"What the bloody fuck mate? Truth hurt?" Ron growled as he rubbed his jaw. He did not think he deserved it but he was going to take it anyways- especially if it meant that he finally was able to get things off his chest. "Was it good? Was it worth it?"

"Ron shut up!" Harry growled. His best mate of many years was treading on thin ice. He did not know how exactly they had arrived at this point but they had and he did not like it one bit. Leave it to Ron to bottle things up until the point of no return once the cap had finally removed.

"I won't! I want to know why I am not good enough." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and stood there defensively. "You even fucked Draco Malfoy! I am still flabbergasted and cannot understand it!" He watched as Harry's mouth flapped open and closed a couple of times. "Shut it. Being drunk is no excuse!" He said before the other could say it.

Harry thought back to that day. It was a month or two after the war was over. He was at a pub and so was Draco. They both had, had one too many and the heat of the day did not help them in the slightest. One action lead to another and another and next he knew he woke up in a hotel room next to the blond haired boy. Both of them not remembering much, but the state of the room was worth a thousand words. It looked as if they had fucked the stuffing out of each piece of furniture.

"Excuses, excuses!" Ron exclaimed bringing Harry back to reality.

-This was the second time Harry's fist made contact with Ron.-

"My life is not one excuse after another!" Harry said evenly despite the rapid rising and falling of his chest. "And you want to know why I won't have anything to do with you?"

"You even shagged Cho Chang and my sister, Ginny!" So, yes I want to know!" Ron shouted as he wiped the blood that was trickling down his chin. He could hardly believe that Harry had hit him twice, and this time had caused his nose to bleed. "I'm just as good as them if not better," he said cockily. "Or have you just not had the chance for it to just happen between us?"

Harry was tired of Ron making it sound like he never cared about anyone but himself. That all his teenage years had been filled with meaningless one night stands.

"If it just fucking happens then make it happen!" Ron wore a crooked smile, a smile that begged a challenge. He just knew that another hit was coming. He had riled Harry up good.

-This was the third time Harry's fist made contact with Ron. This time Ron blocked him.-

"Because Ron I don't want a one night stand with you. I do not want a month with you. I fucking want forever! I fucking love you too fucking much to damage us to the point of no return." Harry was dizzy with anger and could hardly process his thoughts. He was so done with Ron. He did not care how he felt about him, if this changed everything.

Ron stood there in complete shock- Harry loved him. "Shit!" He finally said feeling about an inch tall. He had really done it now and he knew it.

"Just fuck off," Harry hissed as he turned to enter the room they shared. He was not exactly sure when they had arrived here or who had heard them but he did not care in the slightest. He was done, so totally over it.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back. He had lost his friend anyways so if he tried to repair it and failed he would not have actually lost at all. He pressed his lips against the other and held his breath in hope.

Harry sighed and pulled Ron into the room. Here he was again in one of those moments that just happened. All that was left to do was to see if everything worked out in the end.


End file.
